Lullaby
by xcurlyinuyashax
Summary: ONESHOT Kagome sings a sweet Lullaby to Inuyasha one night to help him fall asleep.I think the song really fits Inuyasha&Kagome, short and SWEET...literally, hee hee plez R&R! THANKIES!


**DISCLAIMER** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, if i did, my name would be Rumiko Takahashi, and i would be the richest woman in Japan.BUT! Im not! My name is Adrianna and IMDEAD BROKE!AND DONT LIVE IN JAPAN! ...anywho...on with da story!

_

* * *

_

_lullaby_

It was late into the night and Inuyasha still wasn't asleep, he couldn't sleep for whatever reason. He just sat up in a tree branch as he usually did with his arms crossed and one of his feet hanging while he other propped on the branch.

Kagome stirred in her sleep, she was sleeping just fine, but she noticed a certain absence in the room, like somthing was missing.

She opened her eyes to see all her friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and kirara…but not Inuyasha.

She sat up to get a better view of the hut they were in, and still she didn't see Inuyasha.

'_I wonder if he's sleeping ok.'_

Kagome worried as much about Inuyasha as he did for her. She sat up out of her sleeping bag, and rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up a bit. She slipped out of her sleeping bag.

She was in a white pajama like kimono, that the innkeepers had offered to all of them, Inuyasha didn't wear it of course.

She walked outside and looked at the beautiful moon, as is glistened in her eyes. Inuyasha often stared at the moon, and now she could see why.

She began to walk into the forest looking for the nearest tall tree with thick branches; those kinds of trees were where Inuyasha usually was.

She soon found one, and looked up and sure enough Inuyasha was there, sitting awake as she had expected, in the tree.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he felt another presence near, but before he could react, Kagome spoke gently.

" Inuyasha…?"

His ears swiveled once more and he wiped his head around, to find Kagome standings below him looking up at him with a smile.

"Ka…gome?"

The white pajama like kimono she was wearing glowed slightly from the moonlight, she looked much prettier than she did in those strange green clothes she always wore, and he liked her in the clothes from his time much better.

"What are you doing here? You should be sleeping." He said snapping himself out of the mere daydream he was in at the moment.

Kagome continued to speak as if completely ignoring his question.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"Feh!" was his response

She sighed "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm just not tired." He said stubbornly, complety giving away, that he couldnt sleep.

Kagome just shook her head at his stubbornness, and smiled once more. Then a thought popped into her mind, and her eyes widened a little, she remembered when she was just a little girl, and what her mother used to do the nights she lay restless in bed, she even did it to Sota, until he wouldn't let her do it anymore saying he was "big boy."

She starred up at the white headed hanyou, and had an idea.

"Inuyasha…"

"Huh?"

"Come down here a sec."

"Keh! Why should I?"

"Do you want to get some sleep or not?"

"I don't need your help to sleep." He stuck his nose in the air.

'Come on pleeeeeease?" she said with big puppy eyes and her fingers weaved together as if she was praying.

"Keh!" he said only sticking his nose higher.

He looked down at Kagome, surprised that she wasn't angry at his refusal.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Just come down here, and find out…or else I'll have to make you!"

He knew what that meant a quickly jumped down from his spot. She smiled in approval.

"So? What is it?" he asked

She didn't respond and instead walked aside and sat down at the base of the tree.

"Come here." She said trying to sound like she wasn't joking.

He sat down next to her in confusion, and a little irritated he didn't know what was going on.

"…and how is this suppose to help me sleep?"

"Lay on my lap Inuyasha."

His cheeks tinted a bit rosy "W-w-what? W-why!"

"Just do it!" she said, but her patience wasn't slipping like it usually did, she didn't want Inuyasha to get in a bad mood at the moment.

"Lay on my lap." She repeated.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, but then slowly did what he was told. Inch by inch he laid his head lower and lower until it was completely rested in her warm lap. He relaxed but he was still the same rosy color he was before.

"Just relax Inuyasha, its not like I'm gonna hurt you."

Inuyashahuffed at such a stupied commentand Kagome began to sing softly.

"_There must be something more to us than…you and me…_

_It must be tangled up somehow with...destiny…_

_I used to think the sum…of one and one was two…_

_But we add up to more, me and you…"_

Inuyasha was a little surprised to here Kagome singing to him. It left him with an unusual warm feeling. He has never heard Kagome sing before…well at least not to him directly. She had sung before at the cultural festival, when they had that problem with those dried-up demons, but that was all.She had sucha_ pretty_ voice. So soothing, so calm,so soft, so graceful.

"Ka…Kagome?... Is this some sort of spell?"

Kagome chuckled at his thought "No. It's a lullaby, my mother used to sing to me to put me to sleep."

Inuyasha nodded, even though he was not tired yet, he still lowered his eyes and began to listen to Kagome sing again.

"_...When we are close together its so plan to see_

_Together we are better than we used to be_

_I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of…_

_But something more I'm feeling must be love…"_

Inuyasha couldn't move, his body was completely numb in bliss, and relaxation. It was as if Kagome had put him in a trance. He moaned as his eyes lids began to feel heavier, begging to close, but Inuyasha tried with all his might to keep them open.

"_I used to think the sum…of one and one was two…_

_But we add up to more me and you…"_

Inuyasha didn't even bother to hide the soft growl that was erupting from him; it was as if his actions didn't matter anymore. Kagome smiled from the sound coming from him, she could feel him vibrating on her legs. She took her hand and began to "pet" the top of his head, letting his shiny white hair run through her fingers. She knew he didn't like his ears being touched, and she continued to sing…

"_I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of…_

_But the something more I'm feeling…must be…looooove."_

Inuyasha had finally given up and let his eyes close shut, as Kagome continued to hum to the tune, and brush his head slowly.

The light growl stopped and Inuyasha had finally fallen asleep in Kagome's lap. She titled her head down to see the sleeping half-demons handsome face. He was peacefully asleep, but she continued to hum, her plan had worked.

"Goodnight Inuyasha" She said, as her lullaby ended.

* * *

...-...

HEE HEE see now wasnt that a cute lil story!

...and yes, too all of you who did not notice, the song i made her sing is from _Charlottes Web_

i just happendto be thinking of that song at the moment and i think it had a cute little conection with Inuyasha and Kagome...dont you think so?

ANYWHO! Me likey reviews! please review! REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE SOURCE! nummy! taste like chicken! wee!


End file.
